


Spring/You

by eternalsundae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsundae/pseuds/eternalsundae
Summary: Hello, it's the author here. I'm actually new to ao3, I want to share something but it's been a while since I write. Last week I found this specific one chansoo draft and I think it's nice if I publish this one.





	Spring/You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's the author here. I'm actually new to ao3, I want to share something but it's been a while since I write. Last week I found this specific one chansoo draft and I think it's nice if I publish this one.

Clock ticking, silence unstopping, and this big man over here couldn't take his eyes from a man in front of a canvas, in front his unfinished piece. "Can we go out now?" He said, so weakly. Almost like a crying puppy. He should have asked anyone else than this one pal of him. He let out a sigh. "Can we-"

"Chanyeol, " said the latter. The so called Chanyeol only blinked and frowned in annoyed manner, here we go again. "Yes, yes, sure, art needs inner peace, I know. " Chanyeol got up from where he sat and moved over to lean to the wall near Kyungsoo and his canvas. The smaller man chuckled, whoa, thank god. He looked up and met Chanyeol's eyes, "Okay, what do you want?" 

"Let's go on a date!"  
Kyungsoo never got tired from those smile Chanyeol always showed, when he's excited. And with that Kyungsoo just let Chanyeol led him to whatever trip or date they would take this time.

No, Chanyeol was not romantically attached to Kyungsoo by any way, even when Kyungsoo knew it already. His feeling. Chanyeol adored him ever since high school, loved him, feeling hadn't changed.

It was mean if Kyungsoo wondered about this, but how could Chanyeol live a life like this, every year that passed eversince high school. It's a long way with this unrequited feeling and he still managed to remain. How could he manage. How could he stand so strong for such a long time.

At least for this moment, Kyungsoo only needed to focus on this date, right? Eating sweets and dessert, with this man in front. But it hurt, the way Chanyeol would look at Kyungsoo so lovingly. It hurt to see this man loving him to this extent yet didn't have anything in return. It hurt Kyungsoo to know that he couldn't do the same for Chanyeol.

Sometimes Kyungsoo wondered how Chanyeol felt everyday, aside from how he loved him. He wondered how Chanyeol faced him, almost every single day, with his feelings so deep towards him. Kyungsoo wondered how Chanyeol could still loved him the same way, as always, the same way as when Chanyeol hadn't known about Kyungsoo's feelings.

"You're zoning out again." Said Chanyeol, resting his face on his palm while looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's eyes went up from the plate to met Chanyeol's. "What's with this painter these days, he's gotten so dreamy over, and over again." Chanyeol smiled and furrowed his brows a little. "I know, I keep doing it unconsciously. " Kyungsoo said sheepishly.

Chanyeol smiled and did the gaze again, eyes as starry and soft, like honey would drop from those gazes. At least Kyungsoo guessed right. He needed to only think about this date right here, at least for this moment. Until Chanyeol's words hit him again.

"I love you, Kyungsoo. "

There, Chanyeol said it again.

It had been a long time since the last time Chanyeol uttered the words. Kyungsoo's eyes widened slightly, then he dropped his sight to the dessert he ordered in front. "Don't say that." Kyungsoo said, still not looking at the man in front. 

"I'm sorry, I really can't help. " The taller man looked away too, furrowed his brows and put a little smile. The only missing thing was the beam in his eyes. His eyes didn't smile. His gazes reflected his feelings the most.

When you grew up having Chanyeol as your friend, you would recognize how his eyes were so pure and clear, they could almost mirror every thing happening with Chanyeol.

And out of all Chanyeol's gazes Kyungsoo ever seen, he still couldn't take it how Chanyeol always looked when he's with him. Sometimes he didn't mind the loving gazes. But this kind of gaze right here in front of him, was something beyond Kyungsoo's power to just ignore.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol looked at him, 

"You don't need to feel sorry for not giving back what i always give you."

Cause even if their love is autumn leaves falling down from their trees, in Chanyeol eyes, it was spring rather than autumn everywhere.  
It was spring, where cherry blossom always bloomed everytime Kyungsoo smiled.  
It was spring, how his heart would bloom too, every moment that he smiled back at Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
Hi, again. I hope you enjoy a little bit of my writings.  
Lately I been wishing to have a chance to write again because my life been a busy mess and it's almost suffocating haha. If I get some inspiration I guess I'll write a sequel or two, since it's just so short, right :(


End file.
